


Primrose

by RaonOfDemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Primrose was an outcast in her village as she loved nature so much, unlike anyone else. People always made of fun her. One day she went into the woods to be alone during lunch at school. What she did not know was that she would come out of the woods completely different, but also with a gift that she will cherish forever.
Kudos: 1





	Primrose

It was just another normal spring day in the small village of Sokyina. They air felt soft, you could hear the chirping of birds, the sound of a nearby stream, and the sounds of the lively village folks. Everyone was going about their daily lives. Shops opened, people walked in the street, and school was starting. A group of kids walked down the road and out of the village to a nearby hill where their school was located. It was a small school. It looked like a wooden shack almost. Inside there were wooden booths for seating and a table in front of them for doing their classwork on. The teacher waited at the desk in the front of the class as the students prepared for class. Not long after, class had begun. The topic of today's class was about nature. All of the students did no seem interested in the topic as they thought it was useless to know. Well, all of them except for one. Primrose. Primrose, who was around 17 years old, was a lively girl. She had olive skin and light brunette hair. Primrose adored nature so much! Her parents had to thank her, for she is the only reason that her family has the best flower display in front of their house. Primrose took notes vigorously as she loved this topic so much. She just wanted to learn as much as possible. Her love for nature did not go well with others. It was at lunch time that people would make fun of her.

"Look at her. She is freak. Always covered in dirt!" said Neal, one of her classmates

"I don't understand why she loves nature so much? She should be focused on maturing and finding herself a man or else she will be on the streets when she is older!" exclaimed Elena.

"Well, she is not going to find anyone if she looks like that all the time." Spoke another classmate.

Primrose, always getting annoyed with their comments, would end up gathering her lunch and going into the forest and eating alone in there. While there, animals sometimes would show up and she would share her food with them. She thought of them as her only friends. It was sometime later that she had finished her lunch. Primrose was supposed to head back to class, but she ended up drifting asleep next to a tree. The day carried on and Primrose stayed asleep.

Sometime later, Primrose finally awoke. In the forests it was pitch black. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She stood up and began to walk, in which she hoped was the right way to the village. Crashing into a tree every so often, she came to a stop as she saw an odd glowing green light come from ahead. The light did not seem to move at all, but instead it just stayed there.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" she called out.

With no response, she cautiously began to walk towards the light. Primrose thought of what it could be. Maybe it was someone camping out here and they were asleep? No. That idea seemed uncertain. It was even more odd that it was a glowing green light. Green lights were not common at all. Still continuing to walk, Primrose finally came to an opening in the forest. She stopped moving when she saw the glowing green light in the center of the opening. Walking a little closer to it, Primrose saw that the light was coming from what seemed to be a green gemstone.

"How is this possible?" she thought to herself.

The green gemstone began to show streaks of purple within itself. Captivated by the glow, Primrose knelt down next to it. She wanted to move away from it, but there was something about it that just drew her in. Primrose felt the urge to touch it, grab it. She didn't want to, as she had no idea what this mysterious object even was, but it was just so powerful. It drew her in more, and more, and then she touched it. With a small flash, streaks of green and purple light flew around Primrose. She looked around wildly, in awe of what she saw. It could only be described as "beautiful". Being memorized by this beautiful light, Primrose did not pay attention as to what was about to happen. The light, all at once, surged into Primrose. It filled her with energy. Light flowing throughout her body, it was a rush, it was an insane feeling, and then, she blacked out

With a startling gasp, Primrose had woken up. She was back where she had lunch the other day. She looked around, not having a clue as to what just happened. Maybe I had a dream? Is what she thought to herself. Primrose got up, and now having sun light to see, walked back to the village. When she walked down the village path people looked and pointed at her. They looked, horrified. Primrose, was completely unaware as to what they were looking at, until she got home.

"Mother? Father? I'm home! I fell asleep in the forests by mistake!" Primrose said.

"Oh goodness! You had me all worr- What in the devil's name happened you?!" Shouted her mother, Linda.

"W-What do you mean? I'm just covered in dirt, that's all."

"N-No… Your… Your hair!"

Completely oblivious, Primrose walked over to a mirror. A sight to see was what she saw. Her clothes were ripped, she had dirt and grass stains on her, but that was not what had surprised her. Her previous light brunette hair was gone. Primrose's hair was now green.

"H-How did that happen?! Mother! Do something!"

"I don't know what to do! What were you doing last night?"

"Nothing! I just fell asleep! I mean, I did have an odd dream, but that's not the point!"

"We need to go see the doctor!"

With that, Primrose and her Mother, Linda, left to go see the doctor. To avoid any looks, Linda put a cloth over Primrose's hair to hind the green colour. They walked into the doctors building and waited for him to see them.

"Alright Mrs. Dawn, what seems to be the issue?" the doctor asked.

"Well, you see. Its about my daughter. Her hair was brunette, but now it's…" speaking nervously, Linda removed the cloth that was over Primrose's hair to reveal it being green.

"Sweet Jesus… What on earth?! How did this happen?"

"I don't know! She just came home like this!"

"Okay, can we talk for a minute, alone?"

The doctor and Linda spoke with each other alone about Primrose's issue. The doctor tried to explain that he was never seen anything like this before. He thought that witchcraft could be involved. While Linda and the doctor spoke, Primrose had wandered around, specifically over a plant that the doctor had. It seemed to have been a beautiful flower, but it was almost dead. Sad by the flower being dead, Primrose touched it as a way of saying goodbye. After touching the flower, it seemed to have stand up straight once more. The flower seemed to have been revived. Primrose gasped and freaked out a little bit, but that only made things go bad. Right after she gasped a vine came bursting out of the floor. Primrose screamed, and when she did her Mother and the doctor came running in, only to witness more vines burst out of the ground when she screamed.

"This is work of the devil! She is doing this!" the doctor exclaimed.

"That's… That's impossible!" Linda shrieked.

"But it is… We must stop her. We have to kill her!"

"What?! No! You don't even know if she is doing this!". As they argued more and more vines and some roots came out of the ground and broke in through the wall.

Grabbing a knife, "We have to…" said the doctor as he raced over to Primrose to stop this witchcraft that she was supposedly doing.

"No! Oh god… Run! Run Primrose! Run!" shouted her mother.

With the words of her mother telling her to run, the sight of the doctor coming for her, and all of the chaotic vines coming out of the ground, Primrose ran. She ran out of the building, down the road, and into the woods. Primrose would not return to the village and she would not see her mother again.

After all that has happened, it all began to click. The dream she had ended up being real, but she had no idea what happened to her. Venturing deep into the forest Primrose experimented. If what happened at the doctors was her doing, she had to find out. She had found a nice empty clearing in the woods and decided that she will practice her. She walked over a little flower and looked at. She thought about it turning into a tree, and waved her hand over it. With a small green glow, the flower started to grow. Primrose, in absolute shock, backed away from the flower as it grew and grew and grew and then… It stopped. Primrose had looked up to see that the small little flower was not a tall tree.

"Woah… I did that. Oh my… I did that! Ha! I actually did that!" Primrose exclaimed.

Primrose continued to practice these new powers. She still questioned them and was still in complete shock from this, but that did not stop her. Primrose remained in the woods for many years. Over this time, she had come to the conclusion on what has happened to her. By now, she seemed to not age at all. As it came to her 72nd birthday, she looked, sounded, and felt the same as she did when this all started. Primrose would carry on with her life with her new beloved powers for many, many years. But soon, life became a struggle. As civilization grew, the forests got smaller and she had to run from those invading her home. She would try to fight back at times, but in the end could not carry on and so she left. She moved on for many years until there came a time where was finally able to go out into the world and not be looked at oddly cause of her hair as there were other people in the world now with funky looking hair. Primrose had felt that she finally belonged somewhere now and she was happy, or at least she thought so...


End file.
